Redemption
by AStarGazingGirl
Summary: “Well I didn’t expect it either, if it helps,” he says, “But let’s face it, forbidden love is so much more alluring.”


Redemption

Today the wizarding world rejoices. Five years, it's been five years… How can it have that long? I can still see it. Every time I close my eyes, it's there, lingering in the depths of my mind. The curse hit him square in the chest. He fell… My brave boy fell. Today the wizarding world rejoices, yet I mourn…

Ronald Weasley was the love of my life. That, I will forever be sure of, and I watched him die… July 31st, 1998, Harry's birthday. The final battle raged on. Curses flying, people falling left and right, but I only had eyes for one. He was in front of me. Fighting in front of me, making sure no Deatheater got in my way. Ron died to save me, so I mourn. Lucius Malfoy killed him. Just killed him, no torture first, he just said the curse as if he were ordering a drink at a pub down the street. When he died, so did I, so while everyone else sits at home with their families, praising the great Harry Potter, I sit staring at a piece of marble…

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see it. I flash of blonde. There is the swish of a cloak. How can he be here? He was sent away. I watched the Dementors give him the kiss. It's the end of July, but suddenly it feels cold enough to snow. No, it can't be. He can't be here…

"I figured I would find you here," a warm voice wipes the panic form my mind, 'May I sit?"

I look up, not to find the cold sneer of Lucius Malfoy, but the warm concern of his son, Draco.

Draco never officially came over to the "good" side. He never joined the Order, never made an apology for any if his wrongs. He instead treaded lightly, never choosing a side. After the Dumbledore fiasco, he just left. He would pop up here and there, never staying in the public eye for more than a fleeting moment. Voldemort didn't want him back, and Harry was damned set he would never be in the Order, so he stayed neutral. As neutral as one could have stayed anyway. He wrote me once after Ron was killed; he said, although he never really liked Ron, he was sorry for my loss. Needless to say, his letter did not bring me much comfort. After that, I never really saw him. That's why it's such a shock that he's here now.

He looms above me. His face shows signs that he wishes he never came. I just stare at him, taking in his features. He really does look like his father, the same nose, same chin, same thin lips, yet he seems softer than his dear old dad. There is something inside his eyes that betray him. I motion for him to sit.

"Is it okay I'm here?" he asks, timidly.

"Even if it wasn't, it's too late now." I reply, trying to laugh. It doesn't quite work.

"Listen, I'm sor…"

"Don't say it." I cut him off. He looks at me, surprised by the sudden change in my voice, "Don't you dare say it Draco Malfoy. You being sorry won't bring him back. It won't help…" I stifle a sob, "Maybe you should just go." He doesn't move though, he just sits and looks at me.

"Hermione, I am sorry. Not because my father killed you boyfriend, but because you are here mourning, when everyone else is celebrating."

"I have nothing **to** celebrate!" I shout, "Sure Voldemort's dead. Yippee! Yay! That's not going to change the fact that Ron is gone! He's gone, Malfoy! Not coming back because your bastard of a father killed him! Thanks for you letter by the way, it really help me. 'Dear Hermione, I am so very sorry that you lost Ron. I never liked him, but I'm sorry my father killed him…'" tears stream down my cheeks.

"Hermione…" Draco's arms envelope my body. I want to push away, but I can't. Instead I cry, just cry into his chest. After what seems to be and eternity, I look up. Draco is crying too. What for, I couldn't tell you, but it made me feel a bit better.

"Do you want to go somewhere? There is a Muggle pub down the street, we could just go and sit, away from prying eyes." His voice snaps me from my trance. I am surprised to find that I am not at all appalled by his suggestion, instead I simply nod. I lean down to kiss the cold stone of Ron's grave, and then Draco and I walk silently down the street.

Draco steers me inside the pub. He nods to the barman and we settle at a table in the back.

"What do you drink?" he finally asks after a few moments of silence.

"Whiskey, no ice, no water, just in a cup." I say. After Ron died, I found solace in whiskey. It's not to say I became a drunk, I just found its bitter taste in keeping with my mood.

"Okay then," he says awkwardly, "I'll just go put in the order," and with that he walks up to the bar.

The discomfort of the meeting finally hits me. What are we going to say to each other? What do we really have to discuss. I have little time to ponder these questions, because Draco is back with the drinks.

"So…" I say.

"So?" he replies.

"How have you been lately? It's been a while." Even before I utter the last word, I realize how stupid this sounds.

Draco laughs, and the tension is cut. I have never heard him laugh before, at least not like this. I am surprised to hear how hearty his laugh sounds.

"I've been okay, Granger. Not really much to say. Sorry I called you 'Mudblood' at school." He says with a smile.

"Yeah well, I can't say I was the nicest person to you all those years ago, either, ferret boy." for the moment, I am content with the light banter.

"Well that was the past. Let's hope the future turns out better," he raises his glass, a serious look in his eyes.

"To the future." I reply, raising my own cup in the air, thinking about the past. What future have I got? Ron's gone; Harry and I have lost touch. I always thought the war would have brought us closer, but it did the opposite. After Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord, he and Ginny moved away. Last I knew they were living just outside London in a small flat. We wrote back in forth for a while, but after a while there was nothing more to say…

"Knut for you thoughts," Draco once again breaks into my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about Harry, actually. We lost touch over the years and I was wondering how he is doing today. Wondering what he would say of he say us here together…"

"Hmmm, he would probably think I had kidnapped you an taken you as my hostage." His words were frank. I could tell he wasn't joking. "I mean let's face it Hermione, this isn't the most normal conversation in the world. We aren't the most normal couple sitting here. I just needed to see you." He looks into my eyes. I nod.

"I'm actually glad you came. It sounds weird I know, but I finally feel a bit of closure now. I'm really glad you came," I repeat my self. Silence overtakes us again, this time there is a comfort to it though. I don't feel the need to utter silly words, I feel satisfied just to look at Draco's face. Really study it, this time. He has a scar just above his right eye. His eyes at first glance are grey, but when I look deeper I see flecks of blue and green in them. He's a good looking guy…

How could have I just thought that? Here I am on the anniversary on my love's death, an I am saying how good another guy looks? How horrible am I? This man's father killed my boyfriend.

"Yes, Hermione, his father, not him. Not him." Ron's voice fills my head, "I'm okay and you will be too. I must say Draco Malfoy isn't my first choice, but what can I do about it? Be happy, Hermione. If Draco can do that for you, then that's all that matters to me. Just know I love you. That's all, I love you."

Peace fills me. I look up to find Draco staring into my eyes.

"Well I didn't expect it either, if it helps," he says, "But let's face it, forbidden love is so much more alluring."

"I suppose it is," I reply, "But this isn't forbidden love."

Draco Malfoy smiles at me and takes my hand across the table. "You heard him too then?" I nod. Draco moves closer to me, cups my face in his hands and gently kisses me on my lips and, for the first time in five years,I am happy .

Fin

This just came to me one night. I am normally a very strict R/Hr shipper, but I couldn't help but love this idea. Review if you feel the need. I hope you liked it! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism if you didn't. Heck even if you did! Thanks!


End file.
